A Second Chance
by Dragon Trainer
Summary: Joe gets a new life after the black hole incident( yes, I know that this summary sucks) please R&R.
1. Prologue

****

It's a well-known fact that in life, you only get one chance. Well, what if this fact was fiction? Would you try to correct all the mistakes you made or would you simply try another path? A world of possibilities is open before the one who gets a second chance at life.

A SECOND CHANCE

(The beta reader versus)

Prologue

My name is or better yet I should say was Joe Asakura, otherwise known as G-2, the condor. It was cold, the day of my demise, as the soft snow flakes drift down from the sky. But yet, I was warm beyond belief as I lay on the icy ground holding tightly to my last anchor to this earthly world, a single birdrang. A parting gift from (my family, my friends) the ones I valued most. They had gone off to finish what I had started: it was for them that I held on. I wanted to hear their good news about the final mission, but it wasn't meant to be as I heard the soft sounds of footsteps approaching. So I tensed up and tried with what little strength I had to see if what was heading my way was friend or foe. 

It was then that a bird appeared to me. Its wing span was such that it put my namesake the condor to shame as it landed gracefully beside me. The bird upon first glance was more beautiful than a swan, but yet it looked more like a hawk. Its silent blue eyes crackled with a cold that no heat could warm and its beak looked like it could easily rip me to shreds. Its body, wings, and even its tail feathers seemed to be alive as they crackled and burned violently as the snow hits it and evaporate. Looking at that made me think of our ship the God Phoenix when it was in firebird mode. Its color was different from that of the ship during that stage, and it was something about this that made me feel a sensation of doom. Then he appeared… Katse. Directly behind the bird, he stumbled and limped in what little were left of his burnt and tatter clothing. I never question his appearance as I mustered all the strength I had left in one desperate last attempt for revenge. I threw the birdrang at my most hated enemy. The bird then left my side and in an instant flew between the deadly weapon and the even more deadly man. The blade hits home in the bird's chest as it screeches once and collapsed upon the snow. 

"Damn bird," I spat out as my vision dim and the world crumbles away from me. 

For me this single sad moment was both the end and yet the beginning of my life.

(Author note) I would like to say that I don't own these characters, but Starblazer (the bird) is mine. I would also want to thank my beta-reader Dei. Please remember to read and review.   


****


	2. Rebirth

****

CHAPTER ONE…. **_REBIRTH_**

After my death, I was dropped into a world of darkness that I figured to be my own private hell for all the people I killed during my time as a member of The Science Ninja Team. There was no sound, nothing to see, and I couldn't move at all. All I could do was think and remember all that I had done and all that I hadn't done. Soon, I couldn't even do that, I was slowly forgetting. That was the one thing in this world that I or should I had said Joe Asakura (so that I don't forget my own name) feared more than anything, forgetting. Also being completely and utterly useless wasn't helping any either as it started to destroy my mind and take away my sanity, and there was nothing that I could do about it but wait and try to endure.

"Was it weeks, months, or years here?" I mouth out in silence. "Joe Asakura hopes Jun, Jinpei, Ryu, Nambu and Ken are doing alright!" I then decided to mouth off to some unknown thing, but like always there was nothing. "Joe Asakura is the great condor, the killer of Galactors, and a causality of war," I move my mouth again in silence trying to keep up the senseless rambling that I had begun days or maybe that was just hours ago. It was then as I begin to speak again that I heard it…a sound. A sweet, lovely sound! I hope with all my might that it meant that my punishment was over as it beat in a slow yet steady rhythm, Boom…Boom…Boom. 

Time passed and I was still here. My situation hadn't changed and soon the noise that I cherished as the end to my misery had begun to become my undoing as I screamed a noiseless scream again and again. I was trying to make any kind of noise that would drown out that sound for just a second, but nothing worked, the continuous booming was speeding up my insanity. But at least this sound had given me something to fight as I reached out with all my might to scatter the sound. It was then that the unexpected happened as I felt my head connect with something. Something very hard! So, I tried to repeat what I had done before and I found myself successful as I hit the invisible barrier again and again until I finally felt something break. I was free.

My body, oh my body, was hit by a rush of cold air as I landed upon a hard surface. I still had no sight, but I could feel my legs weakly try to hold my body up as I tried to get a sense of where I was. This was to no good as my legs suddenly buckled, and I fell to the ground. I tried to catch myself with my hands so I wouldn't fall on my face, but they didn't respond right as they flapped out straight and I crashed into the ground nose first. Angry and a bit embarrassed, I tried to push off against the ground with my hands. Hands that no longer existed as the smooth nubs slipped over the ground's smooth surface. I felt myself go cold after this as the little nubs gave off a fuzzy sensation as I touch the table again. This was hell! 

"**_Good-morning, young one_**," a female voice called out to me as I acknowledged it from the place that I lain in shock from my recent discoveries. Her voice had spoken inside my head, as my mind seems to radiate with those few words, and at first I try to ignore it. That is when it occurs to me, that whoever this person was, they had to know what the hell was going on. _This same person was also probably responsible for what had happen to me as well_," I thought as I got pissed with the voice.

__

"Young one!" I thought out-loud trying to project my voice in mind-speak so she could hear me," _whom the hell are you calling young one?" _

"**_Young one, don't be rude_**." Her voice this time had a motherly tone as she scolded me for answering to her first call that way. **_"I don't know where you got such thoughts, your father and I never acted that way."_**

"Father and I," I repeated, for some reason hearing her say that seemed wrong. This was so confusing. _"Am I dead?"_

**__**

"DEAD?" **_"Heavens no, you was just hatched a few seconds ago_**," she declared. Then her tone changed suddenly as her voice dropped in volume. "**_We were nearly dead a moment ago_**, **_but our great master and lord saved our lives by using the spirit of the one that nearly killed us to restore us._** **_He said that there would be a few complications with you, and that you might have a problem adjusting at first because of your lack of sight and motion skill. Your heighten intelligence should help you compensate until you gain your sight in a week and your ability to walk two days afterwards, but other than these few problems you should still be a healthy baby chick." _**

"_Hatched a few seconds ago, a healthy baby chick," _my mind tossed these words around in my mind. Normally I wouldn't have believed her, but something about having her in my head made me more at ease. It made me more willing to accept anything she says, as I believed her and move on with it. Besides, that would easily explain a lot of things like why I had no hands, why something was wrong with my feet, and why my legs had become so flexible that I now had them directly underneath myself. I was still alive, but what have I become? Oh, well, in a week all would be revealed, so I lay back down on my belly and rested.

The voice came to me more frequently after this point, and she always told me what day it was. Thanks to her constant reports a week quickly flew by and for the first time since my end, I opened my eyes and saw her. First off, she was nothing like I had imagined. I had imagined her as a beautiful young woman with beautiful skin and light brown eyes; instead I was shock to seeing a big blue bird. 

"_Yeah, you would've thought I would had figured that one out since she called me a chick and she claimed to be my mother_," I scolded myself as I rolled my eyes at her.

It was then that I realized that she was the same blue bird that had gotten in the way of my birdrang in a dream, except for the fact that a silver necklace with a cross in the middle now hung from a chain around her neck. I would have thought more about what this meant, but right then my second delusion about her was broken. She wasn't gentle like I expected from the sound of her voice. The second she realized that my eyes was open, she clamp her cold hard beak upon my around my body and escorted me to another room. Thirdly and finally, the place that surrounded me wasn't a beautiful garden or a rich house. Instead it was damp and nasty looking, where pipes hung overhead and gray was the most colorful hue in the room. Boxes of all shapes and sizes lined the edges of the walls, and a single huge machine stood in the middle of it all. It was obviously a Galactor base, but the significance of that seemed to escape me as I stopped and tried to probe my shattered memories for the meaning of that word, Galactor.

It only took a few flaps of her wings to reach the main room as she dumped me painfully on the floor at the feet of a man that stood before me like a mountain. It felt weird for me to be this tiny as I look up, and caught a blur of motion out the corner of my eye. The bird was circling, as I tried to keep my attention on the possible threat that stood before me. _"If that man wanted to, he could squash me like a bug,"_ I thought as realized just how helpless I am. 

"Strange," the ground seemed to shake with the sound of that voice and my body quiver with a feeling I didn't understand. A feeling, that reacted only with that voice and made me wish that I had the ability to cover my ears. "He will not be blue like you." 

**__**

"Yes, my lord," the bird suddenly landed behind me. **_"His color is black and he will be very useful to your cause." _**  
  
"Good." I tried to focus more on the voice as I caught the faint tingle of a woman's voice from the creature that I once thought was a man. I don't know why but it was then that I identify that feeling. I realized that it was a dark feeling that I felt, a feeling called hate that rose in me for that voice and that voice alone as the conversation continued. I knew that someday that bird would want me to call that creature master, and for a long as I live, I promise myself that day that such a thing would never happen. 


	3. The calm before the storm

This is beta-read by Dei

****

CHAPTER 2…_THE CALM BEFORE THE STORM_

Two days later after I met that man my frame of mind on things had changed. First off, I begin to call that blue bird, mother, since that was who she claimed to be. Besides, I couldn't remember any reason to deny it. As time had past I found myself having to rethink my position on a lot things that at one time I thought I knew, and that bad feeling I had earlier for that man in purple had also faded. Secondly, I discovered that that strange man wasn't the only man here. To be honest, there were thousands or more men here, and my mother and me seemed to be the only ones of our kind. These other men didn't give me that feeling of hate like the first one, and weren't so bad. The only drawback was that they weren't quite as intelligent either (I figured this because they listen to mysterious voices that comes from the ceiling), and they didn't seem to be able to understand a word that I was saying. Finally and the best change to my frame of mind was that I had begun to stumble and trip over my awkwardly long legs and feet, which meant that I have a whole new perspective on life. Now, I hadn't perfected it yet, so I was still slowly yet surely learning how to walk. But just like my mother had promised me, it didn't take me really anytime to completely figure out the whole process. 

The day I finally got the hang of it, I was alone in my mom's and mine room. I never could understand why she didn't like the place and often referred to it as a stupid storage room."_Ok,"_ I spoke to no one in particular_," now that I can walk hiding will be a hell of a lot easier."_ It was about feeding-time and that means that my mother would come looking for me any moment, so I got up on my legs, pitching forward a little, and walked to the side of my nest-- table. It was a long way down from where I stood, but I had done it hundreds of times before. I then jumped off the side and hit the ground with a painful thud. "I might be able to walk now, but falling off that damn table still hurts like hell," I spoke to myself again. I then hid myself underneath the table.

**__**

"Dirk, it's time," My mother called out to me as if on cue. You see Dirk is the name that my mom had given me, which in our native tongue means troublemaker, and that is exactly what most of those men called me anyway. Especially after I blew up one of those huge mechanical animals that they hid in the room downstairs. Most creatures would have thought that not being able to walk would be enough to keep anyone out of trouble, but then those same creatures have never met me before either.

**__**

"Dirk Joe Blazer, where are you?" 

"Damn, the whole name!" Oh well, at least I was able to win one battle about my name. Somehow, I was able to convince her to let me keep the name that I remembered during my time of no sight as my middle name, but other than that, the rest of my name is totally her idea.

**__**

"If I have to search this room to find you it's not going to be pretty, Dirk," my mom yelled again as I see her feet from my hiding place. _Joe not Dirk_ I thought to myself as I puffed out my feathers in disgust. I had told her a thousand times to just call me Joe, but like always she refused. So, here I was trying to sneaking up on her, while trying my best to control the urge to give away my hiding spot by shouting at her to stop calling me that. 

Finally the moment had arrived and she now had her back turned to me as she went to the opposite side of the room to look in one of my old hiding places. _"BOO!"_ My mother half flew from the ground. I just love seeing her do that, since unlike the men she understand what I had just said and don't just continue walking like I wasn't even there.

**__**

"Dirk, I wish you wouldn't scare me like that," she cooed as she turned towards me. **_"My lord wishes to see you today."_**

"Mom call me Joe, and I'm not going," I backed away a little. Yesterday, when I had visited him he had some man in white stick me with something that hurts like hell. No way in this world I was going to let him do that to me again! 

**__**

"And why not, he saved your life, Dirk," my mother said and then quickly pins me to the ground with her foot.

__

"Damn it, mother, let me go," I swore to her as she moved her talons under me and then lifted herself from the ground. _"I will be damn if I'm going to let him stick me again." _Within seconds we were heading towards the staircase that leads to the upper-level. I guess she must have really been in a hurry today, because she didn't stop and scold me for cursing (Something that I pick up from the men when they talked about the Gatchaman). She never has told me what those words meant, but I definitely know how to use them.

**__**

"My lord," it doesn't take too long for us to reach the sky-roof where that man is located. 

"Good evening, Starblazer." That man spoke without turning to face us. "And how is your young Dirk this morning?" 

__

"FUCK YOU!" I shouted at him as my mother took her position on one of the chairs furthest from him. The room was as it always had been a place with one long table and many rows of chair. That man, like normal, was wearing that long purple cloak with that funny-looking mask on his face. It was the same old, same old, nothing new or original in this meeting.

**__**

"My son has grown strong and pig-headed, I believe that now the time is right to advance him to the next level." My mother than placed me on the ground as she bowed her head with her wings spread outward and her tail plume arched in a rainbow position. 

__

Man, it looks so stunning. I can't wait for my plume and feathers to come in. I thought to myself as I watched her. 

"Good, then its time for you to leave, so that I can begin with his advancements."

"**_Yes, my lord,"_** my mother than did something that I never would had expected her to do. She lowers her head until it touched the ground and allowed the long silver chain that always rested on her chest to fall off. **_"This is something that I believe will bring you good luck my son." "For you see, the man that once wore this chain seem to be impossible to kill for as long as he wore this." "I know that you will face great pain ahead, and I hope that this will help you get through it."_** She then placed the chain around my body, since I was way too small for it to just fit around my neck, and then left me to wonder about what she meant. 

__

"Alone at last," I said sarcastically and just like the other soldiers before him he didn't answer back. He couldn't understand me.

"Come here little Dirk, its time for you to become useful," he started toward me as I backed away. _"Oh no, not again!" "Leave me the fuck alone,"_ I shouted as he reached his hand down and grabbed me in an none too soft way. He then turned and headed towards the wall, which opened up when he spoke. "Time to meet your destiny," he chuckled as he escorted me out of the room and into an elevator.

My sense of danger totally went nuts when this happen and I proceed to struggle and kick at him whenever I got the chance. This only accomplished one thing, as he held me away from himself like a stinking sock, which was to tire myself out. Then the elevator moved giving me a feeling of my stomach being in my head. It wasn't pleasant, and neither was the gift I left on that man's shoes. We both were glad when that thing came to a stop. 

__

"Kso," I swore at him continuously as he exit the elevator and enter a room that I had never seen before. The place was full of little red spheres that seemed to house a few small children that look like they had just hatched. 

"Well, this one is yours," the man said as he stopped at a blue sphere and dropped me in as the hatch to the thing opens and closes behind me. "Luminous one, he is all yours to do with as you wish," he uttered before a pink substance begins to pour into the sphere. I was trapped, and the pink substance was quickly filling up the little sphere. Soon, I was completely submerged, and like any other creature afraid to drown, I was forced to hold my breath when the air pockets ran out.

He is going to open this thing and fish me out of here any minute now. I thought to myself. I figured this had to be some sort of test or something. Surely my own mother didn't just give me up to die. I hoped.

It didn't dawn on me, until I find my lungs burning after five minutes of being under, that he was not going to open this thing. It was over now and I knew it. I was going to drown, but I refused to give up, being stubborn and pig-headed, and started to kick and thrash. It wasn't much, and it did help to make the burning in my lungs worse, but I managed to put some long scratches down the side of the sphere. It was a small victory, but it was the best I could do. Soon, I began to get light headed, and I started to wonder why my mother would let that insane man do this to me. It was then that I heard the voice, the one that was filled with evil intention. 

**__**

"Dirk, one so small, but one so important." "I will not let you drown and you will become one of my minions." 

"WHO ARE YOU?" I shouted out as loud as I could. That was a big mistake I quickly realized as the pink substance poured into my mouth.

**__**

"That is not for you to wonder, you're just to simply do as I tell you."

To my surprise I find that I could breathe in that mess, but it tasted awful_. _

"Fuck you, I'm not your slave." I yelled into the glop.

**__**

"YOU LIVE BECAUSE OF ME, AND YOU WILL DIE BECAUSE OF ME IF YOU DON'T OBEY."

Whoever this creature was, he definitely didn't know anything about me, or he would've known that I refuse to be commanded by any one I don't respect. Hell, even my own mother couldn't get me to do what she wanted me to do half of the time, and I only learned how to walk todayI thought proudly to myself as I tried to decide what would be the most insulting responds.

__

"If that's a threat you'll have to do better than that," I laughed at the voice. _O-kay, that was lame_ I signed to myself after I realized what I had just said.

**__**

"I GUESS KATSE WAS RIGHT, I WILL HAVE TO DO THIS THE HARD WAY." 

A terrible pain suddenly filled me as the fluid around me began to crackle and burn. A red, hot slice of pain raced up and down my spine as that voice laughed at my screeches of agony. It was then at that moment in my life as I force myself to stop screaming that I pledged to myself to never show weakness in front of anyone or anything again. So for the remainder of that thing's punishment I held my screams and tried my best to look defiant.

**__**

"HAVE YOU HAD ENOUGH BIRD?" "I DO NOT WISH TO DESTROY YOU, BUT YOU WILL OBEY ME!" 

"MY NAME IS JOE, ASSHOLE," I replied and he complied to my response with even more pain. This time it was enough to make me pass out as the pain covered me like a blanket, in which, I found comfort in my own unconsciousness.****

Meanwhile, elsewhere, onboard the God Phoenix the remaining members of Gatchaman rode in silence. It had only been a week after Joe's funeral, and their morale was low as they went to destroy the last Galactor base remaining on Earth. 

As always the seating arrangements aboard the phoenix remain the same with Ken and Ryu in the front seats and Jun and Jinpei in the two back seats. Everything was as it had always been, except for the fact, that the one in the middle remained empty. Something that they all had noticed the minute they got aboard the ship for the first time in two weeks since the Black Hole Project.

__

It's almost over, Joe Ken thought to himself as he scans the empty seat. He soon found himself staring at it as he started to see his gunner sitting there. Joe was checking his equipment, like he would sometimes do, before they approached a base. He then looked up from what he was doing to signal Ken that everything was okay. The image than faded and Ken had to turn away quickly before anyone noticed he was staring at it. It had all changed so much, since the last time he had seen Joe do that, the war was now over. Joe's revenge had been fulfilled as the one he hated with all his being, Katse Berg, had committed suicide, and the mysterious being behind him called Sosai X had fled. The only thing left for the Science Ninja Team to do was to gather all the information they could from this final base and then blowing it up. Life would then go on for everyone but Joe. 

"Since this is our last mission let's make this one something that Joe would be proud of." Jinpei spoke up breaking the silences. He had enough of the sad and faraway looks of the others and was trying his best to start a conversation. 

"Yeah, let's just use the bird missiles." "He would have like for us to blow the whole place up wouldn't he?" Ryu smile a little at the thought of Joe cheering this idea on.

Jinpei eyes started to glisten at Ryu reply and he quickly followed it up with another statement before everything went back to doom and gloom. "Nah, let's set up charges inside instead, and then hit the place with bird missiles after it blows up." "Joe always believed in over-kill, but Ken didn't like the idea so we never did it." Jinpei then chuckled a little at the thought.

"Shut-up," Ken growled as his two younger charges immediately went back to what they was doing before the conversation had started. They both knew that Ken had been affected the worse by Joe's death, and did not want to have to confront him as he was now.

"They was only trying to lighten the moment," Jun spoke out harshly, like Ken, Joe's death had shatter her entire world as well. If it weren't for the fact that she had to hold it together for Jinpei's sake, she probably would have gone down the same path as Ken. Then that wouldn't have left anyone reasonable in charge if she and Ken went off the deep end. "This might be our last mission together Ken, and I hate to think that we chose to spend it wallowing in self-pity."

"Oh-no," Ryu whisper to Jinpei," War World 4."

"Here we go, again," Jinpei added as Ryu snicker and the verbal battle begins.

**__**


	4. Between Dreams and Reality

****

CHAPTER THREE...**_DREAMS AND REALITY_**

After a few minutes of fighting and a few more minutes of silences the God Phoenix arrived at the hidden jungle galactor base. They were preparing to land when Dr. Nambu call them over their bracelets.

"This is your final mission," he stated calmly," you have twenty minutes to uncover as much information about the Galactor and its technology, before you blow up the base."

"Don't worry, this base is as good as gone," Ryu smirked as the others smiled to themselves. 

"Beside, without Katse or Sosai X to guide them, those other bases had crumble without too much resistance, so why should this one be any different," Jinpei butted in with a grin. 

"Yes, Jinpei, that is true, but this one is still functioning like a Galactor Base, which is why the Science Ninja Team were called in on this one." "I know you think that without Katse Berg this should be an easy mission, but do not underestimate the galactor forces." "I want all of you to come back from this mission, alive." 

As he stated that, the deck went totally quiet. They all knew that this want, was just that, a want. One of them was already dead, one of them wouldn't return from a mission, one of them was already gone, and this torn them up inside. No one spoke after that as Doc. Nambu waited for one of them to say something smart, to say something encourage, or just to say something stupid, but that never came. So he figured that he better terminate the conversation. "Good-luck Science Ninja Team." Nambu than sign out.

"Look at us," Jun spoke out in a near whisper," Joe wouldn't had like for us to be sad like this." 

"Yeah, he would want us to be tough and kick galactor's ass," Jinpei continued for her, and Jun glared at him for his use of that word.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Ken yelled trying to keep the mood of encouragement going," let's put her down, Ryu."

"You're the boss, Ken," Ryu smiles as he landed the plane in a thick area of foliage just a few miles from the base. Then they quickly exit the ship, white, pink, yellow, and green the colors leap away from the ship one after the other. Then with just a single touch of the ground the figures disappeared into the trees as they streak toward the base like rainbow-color death. Rainbow-color death that headed towards the thousands of Galactors soldiers, a thousand whom do not realize that such a fate awaited them. 

Meanwhile deep inside the underground base, Joe slowly begins to arouse under the sea of pink. The pain and the burning were gone, and he found himself wondering if his life had not yet expired. 

"**_YOU STILL LIVE_**," that voice made me sort of jump as it responded to a question that I never got the chance to ask.

_"Great,"_ I responded trying to let it know that it hadn't scary me, and that I still had no plan of submitting to its will_," here I was thinking that I wouldn't have to hear your stupid voice again."_

****

"SILENCES, I GROW WEARY OF YOUR GAMES," the voice boomed, and I remember the pain from before and decided to keep my beak shut. **_"YOU WILL SERVE ME, THAT IS NO LONGER A QUESTION OR A CHOICE."_**

I began to feel weird after that creature had said that. My body grew sluggish and my eyes became heavy, and the need to sleep was soon burnt into my soul. It didn't take too long after that for me to find myself nearly nodding off as the want became more and more intense. _"This stupid ass-hole's plan for controlling me is to make me go to sleep?" _I yawn as I tried to fight it," _how pathetic!" _ I managed to last for five minutes more before sleep overcame me and the dreams begin to bombard me from some unknown source. 

_A world of darkness and light, a place of shadows and bright flashes, the light of my life and the darkness of my existence all rest inside my dreams. Here I found myself alone in the snow, as a man lay alone also. He was very badly injured, which was easy to tell from the blood that soaked his body and the snow beyond it. In his hands he clutched a funny looking object, it looked like a metal bird. As I study it further from my position a great distance away, I realized that it was more than that. It was something that I had seen before, it was something that was beautiful but deadly, and I would have given my right wing then to know exactly what it was._

Suddenly in a flash of blue fire and smoke, my mother appeared at the side of that man. Looking at her, I knew then what I was seeing must have happen before my birth for my mother's stomach bungle with the weight of her burden. Something that didn't matter to him, as her great form and wing span easily impress the dying man; who had turn his head to his side to see her. It calms his soul to see her at one point and then frighten him the next. This was something that I didn't understand as the one my mother calls our savior arrived upon the scene from the north of the man. His clothing was in burnt ruins as he walked, and the bite of the cold made him flinch, but yet he continued forward towards the pair. What happen next went by so fast that I barely caught the movement as the man suddenly grew tense once he notice that someone was approaching him. He grips the metal bird more strongly and then without any hesitation threw it at our savior. The metal bird immediately opens up its wings once free of that man's hand and spun wingtip over beak in the air like a whirling blade. Our savior didn't move as it grew closer to him and his chest, but my mother, in a movement of her wings so quick that I couldn't even detect the motion, left the man's side and flew between him and the metal bird. The metal bird's right wingtip than struck home as the shining metal slide effortlessly into her chest. She shrieked once and dropped to the ground, without a single drop of blood falling from her chest. The bladed wing had struck so clean and deadly that the body didn't have any room between the blade and skin to release any blood.

I was completely horrified as I watch the man smirk once and curse my mother. He then closed his eyes and his hands drop to his side as the man slip from this mortal world. "Why?" I asked myself. "Why, did he do such a thing?" "He was already dying, so why did he have to hurt my mother, and why did he want to kill her savior?" "WHY, WHY, WHY," I scream into the darkness as this scene recede from me. 

****

"BECAUSE YOUNG ONE, HE WAS ONE OF THE SCIENCE NINJA TEAM," the voice seem to growl. **"THEY ARE OUR ENEMIES AND WILL STOP AT NOTHING TO DESTROY US."**

"Why?" I ask not realizing that I had once more shown weakness to that dark creature.

**"LET ME SHOW YOU MORE,"** the voice smiles at my question.

I soon find myself at the scene of a terrifying battle as these creatures killed men in some of the most gruesome ways I have every seen. Those creatures that looked almost like my kind, but their make-up was obviously men. They were a weird and deadly combination. Exactly how the other men had described them, but I just couldn't guess what it had to do with that man in the snow. He wasn't like them.

**"SEE THE ONE IN BLACK,"** the voice asked me.

"Yes," I answered as that same person we was referring too, whip out his hand from underneath his wings, flinging out little white feathers that hit the four men in the throat all at once. Their death was instant, and he didn't stop there as he turns to another one and fires a gun. The gun, to Dirk surprises, fires a small metal claw, which went through the man's stomach and reappeared on the other side. The dark man then recalls it and it snaps back through the man's stomach carrying with it, the man's insides. 

**"HE IS THE ONE YOU SAW IN THE SNOW."** My eyes grew wild with this knowledge. That same man that had seem so helpless one moment, frighten another, and desperate the final second was going through other men like my mother through meat. The bad thing about it, if it was true, was the fact that these people that I saw before me were the same as the men they fought? These killing machines that show no mercy to their enemies, and wouldn't stop until they had succeeded with their objective were killing their own kind!

**"THESE CREATURES,"** it started," **ARE NOT GALACTOR, BUT A RACE MORE WAR-LIKE CALLED HUMANS. **"Damn it, stop reading my thoughts" I exclaims as he continues like what I said didn't matter. **"THEY ARE DESTORYERS OF MILLION OF CREATURES AND YOUR SPECIES ARE JUST ONE OF MANY ON THAT LIST THAT THEY WIPE OUT."**

It was then before I got a chance to ask more about his statement that the scene once again change. This time, I saw the one that Sosai X had once pointed out step away from the slaughter. He instantly transformed into the human I saw in the snow, and for the first time, I saw his face. But I really couldn't focus on most of his features as his eyes called out to me. His eyes were cold, grayish-blue, and had a hard fire within them. They no longer reflected the light of life, and it was scary to look at them, but yet something in them wouldn't let me turn away as the ground below my feet turn to yellow dirty. I soon found myself looking upon an area where the dirty met the water. It was beautiful and familiar, and that made it all the more confusing. What did this have to do with anything?

"Where am I?" I ask. Nothing, the voice didn't respond, and that made me a little nervous. I then looked to the man next in hope of getting some sort of an answer. Just before I got the chance to ask him the question; he smiled at me and then vanished. This allowed me to see behind him where a young boy that looked a lot like him was making something in the dirty near the water. The people that I guessed was his mother and his father sat in back of him at a small table. Neither one noticed the dark shadow that crept up from behind. I didn't know why, but at that moment I cried out to them in a high-pitch screech. I wanted them to get away, but it didn't happen as a creature dress in a red-fur coat approached them and ended their lives with a gun. 

The boy now, alone and fully aware of what had happen, didn't listen to his parents screams to run before they was shot, and instead runs up to his father and grabbed the gun from his father's grasps. The boy pointed the gun at the creature, and she rewarded him from such a foolish act by throwing a rose at him that exploded inches from the boy's body. The blast knocked him a few feet away, where he laid still.

In the yellow dirty I stood, I watched it all as it happen, but I didn't try to help them. Somehow, I knew that there was nothing I could do to change this. The creature that had attacked them had been a galactor, and that boy was a human. He was then left for dead. If only she had known that later on in life he would become their executioner. She probably would had went back and made sure that he was dead. It was ironic really; the galactor made their own executioner. They made him when they kill his parents.

It was then that I wonder why that voice had shown me this. It was obviously trying to bend me to its will, but this little scene made me more determine not to become just another tool of war for that creature's amusement. After all the gruesome things I had just seen Gatchman do, nothing seem as pointless, for those people weren't bothering anyone. The boy wasn't thinking or preparing for battle; he was just living his life. "Why?"

My questions at this moment would go unanswered, Sosai X had no idea about the dream that I had just seen, since Katse Berg had reported to him about a sudden explosion on the right side of the base a moment before the dream had happen. It would seem that Gatchman had managed to get inside the base and everything that that creature had plan was quickly going down the drain.

(Author's note) Well my plan was for all of these that are posted here to be beta read, but things didn't work out as plan. So this one isn't beta read and probably had lots of mistakes, so please go easy on me in your reviews. Bye-for-now.


End file.
